Gem Grumps
by CandleShard
Summary: Life has always been relatively calm in the temple. At least, until a stranger and his friend arrive. The two quickly gain the Grumps friendship, but when trouble surfaces and secrets begin to be revealed, all of the gems' fates twist together. Will anyone come out unscathed?


**A/N - Hi! I'm a part of both the SU fandom and the Game Grumps fandom. There's already been a lot of stories made of the Crystal Grumps AU, but I wanted to try my hand at it anyways. The problem right now is that I don't know if I should keep writing this. So, it's up to you, lovely reader, to let me know what you think. Reviews are most appreciated. Tell me what you like or don't like asap. I already have a few more chapters of this written, so if all goes well you can expect more soon! (Also I am updating from my phone at the moment, so please excuse the formatting if it looks weird.) Thank you, and on with the show!**

XxXxX

All was well in the temple, at least for the moment. The rain from outside pounded on the small glass windows within the temple, but the warm red glow from the fireplace contrasted highly with the dark and gloomy outerworld. Shelves lined the wood-covered walls and video games, movies, and books sat upon them. A beige couch was a few feet away from the fireplace and it was positioned diagonally to face the flat screen television on its glass stand. A matching love seat was closest to the fireplace, placed in the corner of the room where two shelves conveniently ended. The floor was wooden and two small dark blue rugs lay under the furniture.

A thin female laid on the couch, her curly black and blonde hair spilling over the couches edge. Through her half-lidded eyes she could see her husband, Arin, and she smiled drowsily at his antics. He held a Gameboy in his hands and hammered away at the buttons on it, trying desperately to win whatever game he had chosen that night. The woman watched as he growled and threw the console on the ground moments later; he must've lost his last life. Arin noticed the faint giggle from his wife and flipped her off before smiling.

"Fuck you, Suzy," He muttered playfully under his breath. Suzy heard him and pulled herself up from her sleeping position to sit next to him. She swatted him on the shoulder lightly, the circular white gem on the back of her left hand gleaming orange in the fire's light.

A bolt of lightning briefly illuminated the room, and the sudden crack of thunder that came after it caused Arin and Suzy to jump. Suzy, now fully awake, shook her head and looked to the door behind them. "Ross isn't going to like this."

Almost as if summoned, the wooden door split in half and seperated. Ross hurried out into the living room, his own room disappearing as soon as he was safely out of the doors way. The Australian was gripping his neck tightly with both hands, his green gem hidden underneath his palms. His baby blue shirt and blue jeans were wrinkled, possibly from him falling asleep in them. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide and panicked.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong buddy?" Arin asked. Usually, he would make a crude remark on his friends scattered appearance, but something was obviously wrong with Ross.

Ross' blue eyes settled on Arin. "There's something outside, you need to help!" It was no secret to any of the gems that Ross held a deep connection to the earth and whenever anything happened to it within his powers reach, he felt it.

Suzy stood up and hefted Arin up as well, the couple hurriedly moving about to get on the shoes that were laid next to the television's stand.

"Guys, please, c'mon!" Ross' voice raised into a whine and while the tone normally would've pissed Arin off, all it did now was alarm him. Ross, like the rest of them, was a joker. His whining was comedic most of the time, but now it only served to prove how scared and hurt he was.

Another flash of lightning struck the beach outside the temple and Ross let out a yelp as the thunder cracked afterwards. Suzy struggled to pull on her shoes, but gave up and motioned Arin to move to Ross. "Go, I'll stay here in case Barry or Kevin come out." Arin nodded solemnly and jumped over the couch and warp pad and landed near Ross.

The duo walked out the sliding glass door that was to the left to the living room and onto the wooden deck, which led to the sandy beach in front of the house. As soon as they left, the wooden door opened and Barry stepped out of his room, confused about all the noise. Kevin soon followed, and Suzy was slightly glad she stayed behind. Her worry, however, didn't fade as she watched Ross and Arin walk away into the dark night.


End file.
